Nellph
Biography= Nellph was born in a single house a top a mountain overlooking a massive landscape where thunderstorms happened nearly all year. It is unclear where exactly Nellph’s mother was because she disappeared not long after his initial birth leaving his father Illrok to take care of him alone. Illrok was quite eccentric that or just plain crazy every so often he would yell “Training time!” And jump out of some shadow he was hiding and attack his son not with deadly force but still full contact. As such Nellph learned to defend himself at a very early age adopting a form of kung Fu from the scrolls he found while exploring the biome his home over shadowed. Another thing he found was a pair of gauntlets next to a torn up parchment of paper calling them Storm Braces, upon picking them up he felt his father’s presence behind him. He explained that the gauntlets were his mothers and that she was a part of an organization to which he didn’t know the name of but Illrock insisted that Nellph keep the weapons as she left them specifically for him. Over the years Nellph trained with his mother’s gifts learning the power held within of the storm incorporating the magic into his hand to hand fighting style. All seemed well his training was slow but it was more of a hobby anyway however everything changed when a group of bandits attacked there home splitting Nellph away from his father. Nellph himself was sold into slavery and placed into an illegal pit fighting arena for the enjoyment of the crowd, now with the constant thought of death in the air Nellph trained harder to improve his chances of survival. Fight after fight he went on picking up more skills with his weapons to stronger he got but he came up against an opponent he could have never hoped to defeat thankfully for him the woman was not there to kill him. She was a purifier who had found her way to this arena and decided it needed to be purged clean killing the spectators and organizers alike only afterwards freeing the slaves. Nellph asked if he could come along wanting the chance to eradicate operations just like this one. It was at that moment his real training began nothing throughout his life could have prepared him for this. Training was all day everyday sometimes without rest or food. Having nothing to really work for or go for other than the reason he wanted the join the purifiers he somehow made it though. On the day he took up the oath for the code he was ready to go out and purge the lands of the blight. During his expedition to root out the evils of the Kongo Wilds Nellph met his untimely death at the hands of Eona when he pushed someone out of the way of one of her beamed plants. At this same time this sacrifice triggered the fall of the Yamato prison which in turn freed the great storm dragon Jura. When Jura escaped he felt the surge of a brand of magic he himself used and followed it to the Kongo wilds where his body was being used by a spirit caller, Jura who was ignorant to spirit magic thought Nellph’s body still had a willingness to fight despite being obviously dead and saw fit to reanimate him. When Nellph came too he was freed of the purifier’s indoctrination ritual and regained his free will, using his bitterness and anger towards the purifiers Jura persuaded him into joining him as a member of the lightning legion a cult that Jura started back before his time was in Yamato and disbanded soon after his imprisonment. |-| Abilities= Mode Change:This is an ability granting to Nellph along with his new form he simply named the caster form, with this ability Nellph can swap between his normal self of which is known now as fighter form and this caster form both have overall strengths and weaknesses such as the fighter form is much stronger physically but can not manipulate the electricity as well and caster form is vice versa (This tab will only cover caster form go to Techniques for Fighter form) Flight: While in caster form Nellph can seamlessly fly through the air another gift from the dragon to be sure Electrical phase: Caster form can zip across long distances by transforming into a bolt of lightning and traveling at high speeds this allows him to get around faster but if up against someone who can control electricity this is quite possibly the most vulnerable state as he can not defend himself against anything and Nellph is at risk of being controlled himself even forced out of his Phase shifting. Electricity manipulation: Nellph can wield electricity freely a form of energy that exists through charged particles (Electrons and Protons) giving him the ability to control and manifest electrical fields, electrical fields and electrical currents around him. His body naturally produces electricity as it warps itself around his body allowing him to summon and control his own brand of electrical based attacks, Nellph can also absorb and control outside sources of electricity to refuel and cause less strain on his own mana reserves Side note* Caster form take up so much mana to sustain Nellph can not last in this form for more than ten minutes while Fighter takes little to no mana as its pretty his base self |-| Equipment= Thunder Bracers: A pare of knuckles that have been remade to better channel his electrical abilities as a result they produce an energy of their own and can store it to be used, they can be made to disperse this energy in every punch or all at once in one powerful blow when charges energy into them to the point they overflow the next attack that hits something will create a massive shock wave of electrical current that is deadly if it hits the enemy, another way to use this energy is to put it all into his next technique with will double the outward destructive force of that attack Dragons war drums: A strange set of drums that float behind him unlike the bracers these can not be taken away from Nellph, the drums beat themselves without any forward motion and the speed of the drumming matches how fierce the battle is. Every-time a drum sounds off it creates energy for Nellph to manipulate another way for him to save his own mana as the drums seem to possess mana of their own |-| Techniques= Thunder Clap: Nellph charges up his energy within the gauntlets and claps his hands together releasing a controlled thunder strike reaching up to 150 decibels Lightning Blink: A higher form of a blink but still not as powerful as teleportation, although different from an actual blink the properties are mostly the same except the added small discharge of electricity upon use. Lightning Blink can not go long distances like Electrical Phase this is strictly for short range (Can be used twice in rapid succession but has a 2min cool down for each blink used i.e if only one is used he will be able to use both in 1min) Smite: A haymaker punch that is super charged with thousands of volts of electricity that propels Nellph in one direction for a medium ranged distance Storm Counter Passive / Discharge Active: Every time Nellph casts three of his spells a storm counter is added to his gauntlets upon reaching three he can project a shield to block a single projectile once he reaches five he can gather up that energy and discharge all of the electrical power in a field around him that produces and large amount of voltage more than enough to stun. Striking fury: A fury of punches that send electrical attacks in the shape of his fists in front of him Jude.jpg|Normal or Fighter form Raijin.jpg|Caster form Category:Character Category:Noxx Hollow